Salvando a un ángel
by Indi Cullen
Summary: One Shot... Necesitaba salvarla, no podía seguir viéndola sufrir por ese chupasangre, debía reparar las alas de mi ángel.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la canción es de N'Sync**_

_Salvando a un ángel_

Jacob POV

No entiendo la razón como alguien puede dañar a un ángel, un ángel que no merece sufrir, alguien que tiene derecho a ser feliz. Ese chupasangre daño a mi ángel, pero yo me encargaré de reparar sus alas para que pueda continuar volando con alguien que la ama de verdad, para que pueda volar conmigo.

* * *

Aquella mañana me levanté decidido a sacar a Bella de esa horrible depresión en la que la dejó sumida ese monstruo. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana de un extrañamente soleado día en Forks, tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué el número de mi amiga. Luego de cinco tonos escuché su melodiosa voz al otro lado del auricular:

-Hola ¿Jacob?

-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias- ella siempre decía que estaba bien, pero todos aquellos que la rodeábamos conocíamos su verdadero estado anímico, que no era exactamente bueno- ¿y tú?

-Excelente… me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy, yo podría cocinar algo y podríamos ver alguna película o ir a dar una vuelta al bosque para que no te tengas que quedar sola en tu casa, puesto que Charlie fue a pescar con Billy muy temprano. ¿Qué dices?

-Claro, me encantaría

-Ok, paso por ti en una hora más- yo más que nadie tenia muy claro que ese periodo de tiempo bastaría para que ella estuviese lista, ya que no se arreglaba demasiado… es más, por culpa de esa maldita depresión ya ni siquiera se earreglaba.

-Nos vemos chau- finalizó nuestra conversación y colgó su teléfono.

Di muchísimas vueltas por toda mi pequeña casa revisando que todo estuviese en el lugar adecuado, necesitaba darme todas las fuerzas posibles para hacer lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Aunque Bella ya conocía mis sentimientos hacia ella, aunque yo nunca se lo había dicho directamente, y ya no aguantaba más… necesitaba desahogarme y ese día era el indicado.

Los minutos de espera fueron eternos, quería que pasara rápidamente la hora para ir a buscar a Bella.

Finalmente llegó la hora acordada, estacioné mi auto (él cual hace poco había terminado de arreglar) y toqué el claxon un par de veces para avisarle que había llegado a buscarla.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, pues a los pocos minutos un ángel había salido de la casa y se aproximaba hacia el auto.

-Te ves preciosa Bells

-Mmmm… gracias- me respondió un poco sonrojada por el halago.

Luego de eso almorzamos juntos en mi casa, la pasamos muy bien juntos. Pero luego en vez de ir a ver una película le dije que había preparado una sorpresa para ella.

-Vamos Jake, dime qué es

-No Bells, es sorpresa y no insistas más

-Vale, vale

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y salí de ahí con mi guitarra en la mano.

-Está canción la escribí para ti, todo lo que dice es cierto, espero que te guste…

Comencé a tocar la lenta melodía que ella misma había inspirado y dejé que a través de ella fluyesen todos mis sentimientos.

Cuando sientas tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacío  
Que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazaré  
Te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estés junto a mi

Logré ver como sus ojos mostraban en asombro, pero estaba seguro que aún no era asombro por la letra, si no porque ella no tenía idea que yo tocaba guitarra o que cantaba.

Si siente un frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Al escuchar la última palabra del coro pude ver el asombro en sus ojos que buscaba, pero no mostraban nada más que asombro, su mirada no descifraba si ella sentía lo mismo o no.

Yo siempre te he amado  
Y amor, yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejaré  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón  
No volverá a llorar

Esa estrofa demostraba todo lo que yo sentía, siempre la había amado y hasta el día de hoy lo sigo haciendo. En esa parte de la canción le decía toda la verdad, nunca me alejaría de ella y nunca dejaría que su corazón llorara de nuevo por culpa de algún idiota.

Si siente un frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Sigo muriendo por ti  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
No sé como podré yo vivir

Si siente un frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Si cada día yo viviré

Intentando como te voy a querer  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar  
Yo te voy a amar…

Terminé de cantar la canción y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos color chocolate derramaban algunas lágrimas.

Luego de eso la abracé y ella me dijo:

-Jacob… yo… eso fue…hermoso, pero yo no te amo de esa manera…

-Bella… no te pido que me ames ahora, solo dame una oportunidad… date una oportunidad, date la oportunidad de ser amada de verdad… solo una oportunidad no te pido más…

* * *

2 años han pasado ya desde aquél día, desde el día en me de declaré ente ella… al principio sufrí mucho creyendo que ella nunca me amaría como yo lo hago, pero el tiempo quiso lo contrario.

Llevamos un año siendo novios, ya se olvidó completamente de Edward y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era amor verdadero, simplemente sus características vampíricas atraían a las personas que los rodeaban, normalmente lo ocupaban para atraer a las presas, pero él lo utilizó para enamorarla.

Después de todo cumplí con mi cometido, reparé las alas de mi ángel y ahora volamos juntos hacia el futuro, un futuro incierto, pero en el cual estoy seguro lograremos vencer todas las adversidades para seguir juntos.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, se que las que leen Mientes me querrán matara y dirán "Por qué esta tipa se pone a subir otras historias mientras que lleva mil años sin actualizar Mientes" Bueno les daré mis explicaciones:**

**1.- El cargador de mi notebook se averió, y en él tenía escrito el capitulo que debería haber subido hace mucho.**

**2.- No he tenido NADA de inspiración para reescribirlo**

**3.- El colegio me absorbe, no me deja tiempo de nada.**

**4.- Subí esté One Shot porque escuché la canción y me inspiré…**

**Espero que les guste xd Muchos Besitos**

**Indi Cullen**

**Postdata: Reviews porfa, invirtiendo un pequeño periodo de tiempo escribiéndome uno lograrán que me sienta feliz**


End file.
